


how to take care of a sick friend ft. arin hanson

by vinndetta



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, could be viewed as slash if you want, dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: It's a simple text that goes, "hey sorry i know we had plans for lunch today but i kind of got sick oops," that led to a fun day spent together between two good friends.





	how to take care of a sick friend ft. arin hanson

**Author's Note:**

> im SICK so i wrote this in like. ten minutes. because i live for arin taking care of dan AAAAAA

"hey sorry i know we had plans for lunch today but i kind of got sick oops"

That's the text that Dan sends off in the morning, drowsy and barely able to stay awake to even send it.

By the time Arin responds, Dan's already snoring, phone still in his hands.

-

"Dan. Pst. Dan! Daaaan."

Dan shakes his head and slowly moves to sit up. Upon seeing a figure at the side of his bed, he flails around in a feeble attempt to get away.

"Woah, woah! Dan. It's Arin. Dan!"

Dan blinks a couple times, his eyes focusing on what's in front of him.

"Shit, Arin." He rubs his eyes and lays back down. "You scared the fuck out of me. How'd you get in?"

"Through the window." Arin states blandly.

"Wait, you serious?"

"No, dummy. In case you've forgotten, I've always had a spare key to your place."

"Oh." Dan yawns. "What are you doing here?"

"Since we couldn't get lunch and spend time together, I decided to come here and spend time with you this way."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows. "Arin, what the fuck."

"What do you mean, what the fuck?"

"I mean, I'm just sick. It's gonna be boring, spending time with a sick old man like me. What are we gonna do anyway?"

Arin huffed. "Dan, spending time with you is always fun, no matter what. Also, I have to take care of your dumb, old ass so-"

"Aw, fuck off, Arin." Dan scoffs, but still laughs anyway. He starts coughing though, because bantering while you're sick is actually really not that easy.

Arin's face turns from bliss to concern as he picks up a bowl from the bedside table. "Did you need medicine? I have some chicken soup here."

"Shit, uh, think it might be time for me to take that cold medicine again." Dan sits up to grab the bowl. "Wow. Smells good."

"Hopefully tastes as good as it smells." Arin grins, as he gets up to find the medicine.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Dan takes a sip. "Fuck, it's hot."

Arin sits back down in the chair to hand Dan his medicine. "But is it good?"

"Fucking tasty ass soup, man." Dan takes a gulp and then swallows his medicine with the help of another sip.

Arin smiles widely, and Dan glances over in a confused manner. 

"I was just about to apologize for you having to take care of me, but it looks like you're enjoying yourself over here."

"Oh, you know, just love having you at my mercy." Arin chuckles, and Dan sets down the bowl with a huff.

"Okay, Master Hanson. What are your plans with me now?"

Arin hums thoughtfully, but Dan's known Arin long enough to know that it's just his dramatic ass pretending to do that in order to make it seem like he doesn't already have the entire afternoon planned.

"I brought my computer. You can either watch me animate or we can watch YouTube. Either works for me."

Dan smiles, getting up. Arin immediately gets up as well, watching Dan intently.

"Let's go watch it on the couch or something."

"Of course."

"Oh, can we watch Game Grumps compliations? Those always cheer me up."

Arin smiles, his heart warm. "Definitely."

-

So, that's how they end up on the couch, having laughing fits while holding each other close.

And if Arin's sick the next week, Dan insists on taking care of him alongside Suzy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love you guys happy new year i hope 2019 goes well for all of you. i'm vinndetta on tumblr, vinndictive on twitter, and vinndetta on ko-fi. <3 love y'all


End file.
